A drilling rig catwalk is a pipe handling machine for conveying tubulars between a drill rig drilling floor and a tubular supply, oftentimes located laterally offset and some distance below the floor. When conveying tubulars to the drill floor it is particularly beneficial to have the tubulars presented at a reasonable distance off the floor that they can be readily handled by personnel on the floor. However, with the floor of many rigs raised well above the store of tubulars, lifting the tubulars to a position readily handled by the rig personnel may create a dangerous situation.